parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pigletladdin 2: The Return of Negaduck
Cast: *Aladdin - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Princess Jasmine - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) *Genie - Pumbaa (With Timon as Extra) (The Lion King) *Jafar - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Iago - Clover (Sofia the First) *Abu - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *The Sultan - Brix (Goldie & Bear) *Magic Carpet - Cow (Goldie & Bear) *Razoul - Hades (Hercules) *Razoul's Guards - Pain & Panic (Hercules) *Rajah - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Genie Jafar - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Egg Seller - Darkwing Duck *Abis Mal - Big Bad (Goldie & Bear) *Abis Mal's Thieves - Big Bad Wolf (Three Little Pigs), Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood), Wolves (Beauty and the Beast), and Wolves (Frozen) Scenes: *Pigletladdin 2: The Return of Negaduck Part 1: ("Arabian Nights")/The Thieves' Lair *Pigletladdin 2: The Return of Negaduck Part 2: Clover Ditches Negaduck/("I'm Looking Out for Me") *Pigletladdin 2: The Return of Negaduck Part 3: Piglet Feeds the Poor/A Surprise for Piglet *Pigletladdin 2: The Return of Negaduck Part 4: Clover's New Leaf/Clover Makes His Move/Big Bad Attacks! *Pigletladdin 2: The Return of Negaduck Part 5: Piglet's Dept/Pumbaa and Timon's Back/("Nothing in the World") *Pigletladdin 2: The Return of Negaduck Part 6: Pumbaa and Timon's Free Life *Pigletladdin 2: The Return of Negaduck Part 7: Negaduck's Released! *Pigletladdin 2: The Return of Negaduck Part 8: Piglet the Vizier *Pigletladdin 2: The Return of Negaduck Part 9: Simba Chased Clover/Clover Exposed *Pigletladdin 2: The Return of Negaduck Part 10: Twigs Looses His Trust/Clover's Soft Spot *Pigletladdin 2: The Return of Negaduck Part 11: Reverse Physiology/("Forget About Love") *Pigletladdin 2: The Return of Negaduck Part 12: Big Bad Breaks In/Clover Tries to Help *Pigletladdin 2: The Return of Negaduck Part 13: Negaduck's Plan *Pigletladdin 2: The Return of Negaduck Part 14: A Tortured Clover *Pigletladdin 2: The Return of Negaduck Part 15: Piglet's Departure *Pigletladdin 2: The Return of Negaduck Part 16: Pumbaa and Timon vs. Negaduck/("You're Only A Second Rate" ) *Pigletladdin 2: The Return of Negaduck Part 17: The Ambush! *Pigletladdin 2: The Return of Negaduck Part 18: The Plan Continues *Pigletladdin 2: The Return of Negaduck Part 19: Piglet is Framed *Pigletladdin 2: The Return of Negaduck Part 20: Clover Set Things Right/The Execution *Pigletladdin 2: The Return of Negaduck Part 21: Big Bad's Wish *Pigletladdin 2: The Return of Negaduck Part 22: The Final Battle/Negaduck's Death *Pigletladdin 2: The Return of Negaduck Part 23: One Big Happy Family *Pigletladdin 2: The Return of Negaduck Part 24: End Credits Movie Used: *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Winnie the Pooh *Goldie & Bear *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1 1/2 *Timon and Pumbaa *The Lion Guard *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *Darkwing Duck *Sofia the First *Sofia the First: Once Upon A Princess *Pinocchio *Fun and Fancy Free *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Disney's Sing Along Songs *House of Mouse *Hercules *Sleeping Beauty *Three Little Pigs *Robin Hood *Beauty and the Beast *Frozen *Olaf's Frozen Adventure Gallery: Pigletsbigmovie 274.jpg|Piglet as Aladdin Twigs in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Twigs as Jasmine Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa (with Timon as an extra) as the Genie Negaduck.jpg|Negaduck as Jafar Clover.jpg|Clover as Iago Jiminy cricket disney.png|Jiminy Cricket as Abu Brix in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Brix as the Sultan Cow-(Goldie-&-Bear).png|Cow as the Magic Carpet Hades.jpg|Hades as Razoul Hercules-disneyscreencaps com-4248.jpg|Pain and Panic as Razoul's Guards Simba lion king 2011.png|Adult Simba as Rajah Dragon Maleficent - Part 1.png|Dragon Maleficent as Genie Jafar Darkwing duck 8 303 404 Disney.jpg|Darkwing Duck as Egg Seller Big Bad.png|Big Bad Wolf as Abis Mal Big-Bad-Wolf-2.jpg|Big Bad Wolf, 258px-Sheriff.jpg|Sheriff of Nottingham, Wolves.jpg|The Wolves, Wolves Frozen.jpg|and the Wolves as Abis Mal's Thieves Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:The Return of Jafar Category:The Return of Jafar Movie Spoofs Category:The Return of Jafar Movie Spoof